The Sunrise to a Cruel Season
by Amberbydreams
Summary: My version of what happens in Sunrise, the 6th book of the third series. Lionblaze causes chaos in the clans, and Firestar dies - How many times? Rated T for extreme death and violence.
1. The Bloodiest Sunrise

Lionblaze paced at the front of the leader's den

The Sunrise to a Cruel Season

Lionblaze paced at the front of the leader's den. How long did it take for the leader to accept their senior warrior's request to talk to him? He worried that Firestar might expect something. It was a bit of an odd time to ask to speak to him, and with the deputy too. But Tigerstar had planned this. Tigerstar's plans couldn't go wrong. They never had. _At least, with myself…_ Lionblaze had been told of Brambleclaw's betrayal to Tigerstar, and of the Thunderclan deputy's murder of his half-brother, Hawkfrost. They were the gruesome stories that never reached the biased elder's tales. _Where is he?_ Lionblaze wondered yet again. Then Brambleclaw stepped out of the comfy den. "You may come in now," he meowed. Lionblaze nodded, stepping slowly into the den before Brambleclaw. He only had to lure them out of the camp before killing them both.

Jayfeather listened to the meow of Brambleclaw to Lionblaze, focusing on Brambleclaw's thoughts. He figured that they were going to talk about the threat of Shadowclan or Windclan, now that things had changed so much. Jayfeather wondered what his cousin was thinking. He stepped closer to the Highledge, listening to their conversation.

He missed Lionblaze's first sentence, but focused in on Firestar, and heard the leader meow, "We can worry about that later, Lionblaze, right now we need to wait for them to make the first move."

"Yes, but they've been scented across the border," Lionblaze growled, his voice slightly uncertain.

"Really? Why didn't a patrol mention it?" Firestar meowed, interested.

"It was a fresh scent; I just missed the Windclan idiots. A patrol hasn't gone there yet, I urge both of you to come with me at once so we can put it to a stop!" Lionblaze growled, but there was a slight hint of panic in his voice that only Jayfeather could pick up. _Why doesn't Lionblaze want a patrol to go sort it out?_ Jayfeather wondered, staring up at the Highrock with interest.

Firestar wasn't convinced. _This isn't working, I need help, _Lionblaze thought desperately, as Firestar started talking again.

"Don't you think we could just send out a warrior patrol?" Firestar meowed, his eyes narrowing.

Lionblaze wasn't listening anymore. Tigerstar had come to help him, standing directly behind Firestar. Tigerstar nodded, and even though he had no idea what Firestar just said, Lionblaze replied, in a slight daze of relief from seeing his mentor, "Yes, that would work…"

"Then I'll send a patrol now; let me call a clan meeting." Firestar replied, standing up to leave.

Tigerstar motioned quickly for Lionblaze to stay where he was, abort the mission. Realizing what Firestar was talking about, and what this would mean, a moon of carefully waiting for another chance to lure Firestar out… Lionblaze couldn't stand the idea of a longer wait for leadership, no matter what Tigerstar told him to do. He leaped in front of Brambleclaw and Firestar, blocking the entrance.

Suddenly Jayfeather felt something stir inside Firestar, and the feeling that was coming from the den was extremely uneasy now.

"Lionblaze?" Firestar's voice came again, sharper this time. "What are you doing?"

Lionblaze's scent was stronger now, and Jayfeather realized that Lionblaze had moved in front of Firestar to cut off his exit from the den. Lionblaze's voice came in an answering snarl as Jayfeather re-focused on Firestar.

"Remember me to Starclan, Firestar."

Firestar went stiff with shock, and Jayfeather found himself dragged into one of the leader's memories.

He was at the old territory's Thunderclan camp. Cats of Thunderclan battled with rouges, Jayfeather could pick out Mousefur in the battle, and Jayfeather could recognize some of the rouges. Blackstar and Russetfur were among them. Jayfeather's attention snapped back to Firestar as he sneaked around the edge of the battle, towards the leader's den. When Firestar reached the den, he could hear a female cat's voice coming out of the den. "We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw. The Clan needs us now."

_Bluestar!_ Jayfeather now knew where he was. This was the battle of Tigerstar's betrayal, like the elders had told them when he was still a kit. He noted on the side that this was much more interesting then the story.

Bluestar was speaking again, sounding surprised. "Tigerclaw? What are you doing?"

An answering snarl, "Remember me to Starclan, Bluestar."

Jayfeather froze in shock. Firestar and Lionblaze had just said practically those exact words. The memory ended, and Jayfeather was standing back on the edge of the path up to Highledge. _What's happening? _He wondered, seriously confused. It seemed that almost no time has passed in the viewing of the memory, and Firestar, almost not noticing what he was saying, retorted, "Lionblaze, what is this? I'm the leader of this clan, or have you forgotten that?"

Lionblaze was surprised by the quick recover of the clan leader, and the fact that he said exactly what Bluestar had said so many moons ago. Tigerstar had told him of the battle of his exile. Lionblaze quickly recovered from his slight shock, and replied how Tigerstar had in his attempt at taking Thunderclan. _I will take Thunderclan TODAY! I won't make the mistakes Tigerstar did. I can't I'm the only worthy cat of the three, the only pure-clan cat of the prophecy._

"Not for much longer. I'm going to kill you, and kill you again. However many times it takes for you to join Starclan forever! It's time for ME to lead this clan!"

With that, he leapt at Firestar. Taken by surprise, he bowled over the older cat. Out of the corner of his eye, Lionblaze saw Brambleclaw make for an escape. Lionblaze knocked his front paws into Firestar's back, landing a back kick straight into Brambleclaw's stomach, silencing his warning call over the camp before it started. Being distracted by Brambleclaw, Firestar managed to get his paws under him and rear up, throwing the massive cat off him. Lionblaze hit the ground, managing to get his feet just under him when both Brambleclaw and Firestar pounced on him. With a grunt, he dodged the flailing claws without a mark, but the tussle of three cats rolled out of the den and off Highledge, narrowly missing Jayfeather as he scrambled up the path. Jayfeather immediately turned around and scrambled down the path, stopping by Hollyleaf.

Tigerstar cursed under his breath, and stalked down the path to Highledge, catching Lionblaze's eye as the young tom rolled away from the two cats he attacked so foolishly. The impulsive young cat attacked when he told him to abort. Tigerstar shook his head to himself; thinking about mistakes would not kill Firestar now. He again caught his grandchild's eye, and growled softly, "Kill Firestar."

Tigerstar's mind worked furiously, trying to find how to get Lionblaze to be a trusted leader, to cover up for killing the leader, deputy, and his cousins. Suddenly his mind clicked. He'd simply have to show that he was controlling Lionblaze. Make himself appear in person not just to Lionblaze, but to the entire clan. Then when he's leader, Lionblaze will announce to the clan that my spirit possessed him, but Starclan had freed him. It would take a while, but his clan would soon accept him. Tigerstar smirked. _Well, noble leading later, killing everyone in the way for now. _Who else should he get his grandchild to murder?

Jayfeather heard Lionblaze scramble to his paws at the same time as Firestar. The entire clan was around the edges of the camp, extremely confused and worried. Firestar's mind seemed empty, and Jayfeather felt his gaze staring, unseeing. He fell into yet another memory, of the same time as the past two he had had less than a minute before. Jayfeather barely had time to take in the scene, Firestar pinning down Tigerstar with Bluestar staring with the blank gaze that Firestar presently had, before he was dragged back to reality. Firestar's mind flooded with fury.

"Traitor!" Firestar spat, flinging himself at Lionblaze. _That's easy; give me something harder, kittypet! _Lionblaze jeered in his mind as he reared up, stepping back and hooking his claws easily into Firestar's throat, stopping his movement in mid-leap, Lionblaze's claws dug even deeper, and Firestar gasped for air as Lionblaze flung him down to the ground a tail-length away. Lionblaze leapt on Firestar's back, front claws running down his shoulders, back claws down his haunches. He looked up at Tigerstar, who nodded, and he lithely leapt off the leader's body, which was now twitching, steadily losing movement.

Lionblaze's eyes gazed around the camp. All the cats were huddled at the edge of camp, their eyes full of fear. Except for one. Blambleclaw. The deputy was starting to stalk up, his eyes gleamed with shock, but he was nonetheless attempting to gather himself up and attack his only son, his only child. Suddenly, as Brambleclaw leaped he was knocked sideways onto the ground, pinned down by an invisible force. Tigerstar appeared in front of the clan, a gleaming translucent figure. Tigerstar leaned down to Brambleclaw's face, a smug expression creeping up on his face. "I'm back," He growled in his son's ear.

Dustpelt took a step back in horror, instinctively taking a step in front of Longtail. Tigerstar, their old haunt, was somehow back. Longtail was shaking his head back and forth in confusion and panic, picking up the faint scent of Tigerstar, but not able to see him, or, in fact, anything. Dustpelt whispered in his old mentor's ear, "Tigerstar's back. Mousefur will look after you, just stay back and stay with Mousefur." Longtail nodded, still looking frightened, and Mousefur put her tail around his neck.

Now it was time. Dustpelt started to stalk forward through the masses of his clan, ears flat back against his head. As he got past the front line of his clan mates, however, he felt claws scratching his face, and he fell over sideways. Hawkfrost, pinning Dustpelt down with one of his front paws, appeared in front of the rest of the clan. He leaned forward, his head right over Dustpelt's. Hawkfrost sneered at the foolish warrior underneath him, and bit out his right eye. Blood spilled over the warrior's face, and Hawkfrost let the warrior go, proceeding to stalk in front of the clan, keeping them from challenging Lionblaze.

_Good, _Lionblaze thought, _here comes round two._ Firestar had gone still, but now was stirring again. A cat nudged him, Lionblaze looked over his shoulder to see who. It was Tigerstar. Hawkfrost had herded Brambleclaw into the area of the rest of the clan with some major wounds. As Firestar became conscious and started to struggle into a standing position, he got his paws knocked out from under himself as Tigerstar planted one of his paws in the middle of Firestar's back. Firestar twisted his head around to see who had pinned him down. He convulsed in shock as he saw his old nemesis standing there, pinning him down despite his translucent appearance.

Tigerstar flicked his tail to his grandchild, and Tigerstar leaned down, his teeth buried into Firestar's ear, and Tigerstar jerked the leader's head up, exposing his neck. Lionblaze, getting the cue, walked calmly up to Firestar, dipped his head down to Firestar's neck, and drew himself back sharply and Firestar attempted to bite Lionblaze's ear with his still-working jaws. Lionblaze smirked at the leader's desperate attempt to keep himself from dying again. "Careful, kittypet, or I'll have to scratch your jaw off." Lionblaze growled, flattening his ears back. "Can you really not drive event the spirit of a cat from the Place of no Stars off of you? How pathetic. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet, I guess."

Tigerstar smirked. His son was ding quite fine with this. Tigerstar let go o Firestar's ear, and clamped his enormous jaws over Firestar's mouth, jamming them shut and forcing him to once again expose his neck. Lionblaze took a step forward again, and leaned in. His teeth sank into the leader's neck as he tasted the warm blood that flowed into his mouth. He felt Firestar's heartbeat pumping slower and slower through his body. Lionblaze ripped the flesh in his mouth from Firestar's convulsing body, and Tigerstar stepped off the leader to leave him to his convulsing.

Lionblaze pricked his ears as he heard Jayfeather start muttering again. Jayfeather seemed to be muttering "Great. Now there's only three left."

Tigerstar picked up this comment too. He pricked his ears and looked to his grandchild. "Firestar has only three lives left after this one. We should start on the others."

Lionblaze nodded. "Who do we start on?

Tigerstar grinned. "Just go in there and start. I told you who I'd like to die earlier. Kill them in any order, and kill anyone who gets in the way.

Lionblaze nodded. He'd star with a warm up, an easy target that Tigerstar had told him to kill during one of their meetings. Longtail seemed a good warm up. He stalked towards his clanmates, seeing them tense up and form a wall against him. Lionblaze grinned, bunched his muscles, and leaped over all his clanmates, landing in front on Liongtail, who recoiled and looked sharply side to side. Dustpelt, the socket where his eye used to be still bleeding slightly, leaped in front of the blind tom.

_Oh well, _Lionlaze thought, _There goes my warm-up. _Lionblaze leaped over the tom and immediately jumped on the tom's back. Dustpelt reared up, but the weight on his back overcame him and he started to topple over backwards. Sensing this, Lionblaze twisted his body and put his front legs on the ground, then his back legs. Dustpelt crashed on his back, and Lionblaze leaped high into the air, twisting to one side ot send the older warrior flying off him. Dustpelt landed sideways in a heap and Lionblaze, landing on his feet, jumped on Dustpelt's side, scratching down his shoulder and stomach. Lionblaze leaned forward, and, smirking, bit the warrior's throat out.

Dustpelt struggled vainly underneath Lionblaze's paws, and then grew still. Lionblaze leapt nimbly over Brackenfur, and landed in front of Longtail again. Mousefur, shaking with the effort, tried to pounce on the young warrior. Lionblaze reared onto his hind paws and took two steps back. Mousefur landed, amazingly, on her feet right below Lionblaze's forepaws, which came crashing down on Mousefur's back, knocking her to the ground. Lionblaze bit down on her neck, and the elder's body also grew still. Lionblaze leapt upwards at an angle, burying his teeth into Longtail's neck, and forcing them back a tail-length before landing. As Lionblaze turned around, looking for a new victim.

"Lionblaze!" The young warrior's head turned. Tigerstar was calling him. Firestar was up again. It was time for round three, and it looked as if Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had enough trouble keeping the clan back from him, he would have to fight by himself this time. No problem.

**Author's notes: **

**One: I do not own Warriors or the characters within it. Do I honestly look like any of the Erins to you?**

**Two: You can not imagine how much joy I get from giving you detailed descriptions of exactly how Firestar loses so many of his last lives. I am the major in Firestar hating.**

**Three: I'm amazed at how many characters I managed to kill in the first chapter. I'm so happy! More deaths next! Don't you love cliffhangers! Now this guarantees that people who read this will most likely follow it too!**

**Four: I expect to end this story in about Six to Seven chapters with an epilogue.**

**Six: This story is actually what I wish Sunrise (Power of three book six) would end out like. I know it'll never happen.**

**Seven: I'll try to update this once every two weeks, it might take a little longer than that…**

**Eight: This is rated teen despite the fact that I started it when I was twelve… I'm thirteen now, though. Aren't I creepy? smiles Anyway, It's teen because of all the detailed deaths. And violence. I'm sure anyone who read The Darkest Hour would say that they're used to it, but whatever, I've got to follow the rules.**

**Nine: Please comment!**

**Ten: For some reason I kept stopping writing the first chapter for a week when I got to a part where Firestar started convulsing again. I just can't find a way to continue. **

**Eleven: In case you're wondering, other cats that Tigerstar wanted killed that survived were Cloudtail, Brightheart, Ferncloud, and Graystripe.**

**Twelve: I actually took time to decide on which of Firestar's lives he would kill each cat.**

**Thirteen: I skipped number five, didn't I?**


	2. The Beginning of the End

Lionblaze leapt over Cloudtail as the white tom stepped in front of him, landing in the middle of the clearing, alone with Firestar. "Well, hello," Lionblaze sneered. "Finally gotten back up again, have we? To recap what happened while you were _dead,_ Firestar, Dustpelt and Longtail, the traitors to Tigerstar they were, have gone into Starclan with the useless old she-cat, Mousefur."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. He had seen all this happen while he was dying. Still no Starclan cats had come to help or guide him. _What's going on? Has one of the Three blocked out even Starclan?_

Lionblaze growled, looking for an opening to pounce. The leader was a skilled fighter. "This is a pretty pathetic clan, if one cat that's alive and two dead cats can stop a clan and kill its leader. It's probably the leader's fault he has such a soft clan. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet, I guess."

The taunt worked, though not exactly how Lionblaze had planned it. Cloudtail leapt forward, growling with all his long fur bristling. Hawkfrost sighed to himself. _Why do I have to be crowd control while Lionblaze and father get all the fun taunting?_ Hawkfrost barreled into Cloudtail, scratching at his leg and forcing the tom back towards the masses of the clan. Firestar got distracted by his nephew, and while he turned his head, Lionblaze leapt at the tom's shoulders, and Firestar ducked, but he was too slow. Lionblaze was on top of his back, the larger tom forcing all his weight onto Firestar's front legs, as his sharp claws dug at the fur on his shoulders. Firestar noticed that Lionblaze's back paws were straddling the ground on either side of Firestar's body. With a massive effort, Firestar managed to rear up, twisting his body around when Lionblaze's paws left his shoulders in order to land on top of the younger cat as he fell on his back.

But Lionblaze was a step ahead of the tom. As Firestar twisted his body the tom sliced through the leader's stomach. Firestar's back legs slipped off the ground as Lionblaze's felled his blow, and the leader fell onto Lionblaze, who wriggled away from the leader's now-limp body, feeling Firestar's blood soak through his fur.

Lionblaze got to his paws and stared at his clan. Nearly all of the faces he saw were frightened, too frightened to move. He had wondered how Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were keeping them back so effectively. In truth, most of them only dared trying to get past once, and never coordinated these struggles.

As Lionblaze gazed around the camp, his eyes snapped on one furious face. _Berrynose, and his stupid, also kittypet, siblings. Not worthy of living in this clan. _

"Oh, look, more kittypets. I can't believe I lived with you three useless scraps for so long," Lionblaze taunted, hoping that sneering words would draw out the three warriors.

Berrynose swelled up with rage, forgetting what had just happened to other cats that came in front of Lionblaze. "Why don't you say that to my face, coward!"

Lionblaze grinned. "Oh, I suppose I just don't feel like rubbing fur with a _kittypet, _I just washed, you know."

Berrynose felt his siblings close in around him. They could take on this stupid warrior. Berrynose leaped at Lionblaze, who had started towards the three warriors, while Hazeltail and Mousewhisker stalked towards the sides of Lionblaze.

Lionblaze, expecting the leap, darted to one side and slashed through Berrynose's throat. Mousewhisker and Hazeltail leaped on him from either side. Lionblaze grunted as he fell to his side, landing on top of Mousewhisker. Hazeltail sliced through Lionblaze's shoulder, crouching over the ginger warrior. Lionblaze gathered up his back legs and thrust the she-cat a foxlength away. Mousewhisker shoved from underneath Lionblaze, and the two warriors scrambled to their paws. Lionblaze made quick work of Mousewhisker, jumping on the tom's back and delivering a fatal bite to the back of the neck.

Lionblaze heard a shocked gasp somewhere by the nursery. _Daisy. _The Lionblaze leaped towards the nursery. Daisy gasped and tried to turn tail and run into the nursery, but Lionblaze leaped on top of the she-cat, scratching down her shoulders, and bit down on the back of the kittypet's neck. Daisy crumpled from underneath him. Lionblaze heard a shocked, enraged yowl from the center of the clearing. _Oh yeah, Hazeltail is still alive._

The bloodstained ginger tom leapt back towards the center o the clearing. The moment he landed Hazeltail was on top of him. Lionblaze quickly rolled over onto his back, crushing Hazeltail underneath him and leaping back onto his paws to keep from anyone taking advantage of his exposed belly. Hazeltail got up and leaped at Lionblaze, aiming for the warrior's head. Lionblaze ducked, twisting his body and leaping at Hazeltail as the warrior landed. Hazeltail's shoulders were hit by Lionblaze's forepaws, and the young tom was pinned down. Lionblaze unceremoniously ripped out his throat.

Lionblaze heard a low groan behind him. Whipping around, he saw Firestar blinking his eyes open. _Oh, come on. How many lives does that furball have left? I'm getting tired. And I still have to go to moonpool. _Lionblaze pounced on Firestar's back before the tom was fully conscious, and bit the back of his neck. Firestar again went limp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firestar again found himself in the clearing where the shadow of himself was. Before, no Starclan cats had come. Now Bluestar was standing before him.

"About time. I've been getting killed more times than I'm able to count with all that's been happening around my camp. Why is Starclan letting Lionblaze do this?"

"Firestar, you forget. Any cat has the power to mess with a cat's destiny. We have little control, and can only guide the living cats below us. As for why no Starclan cat has come to see you here, we've mostly been working on bringing the other deceased from you're clan to Starclan. It's been particularly hard to get to Berrynose; I don't think he's believed in Starclan for a while. Hazeltail and Mousewhisker have only just been able to get to him. It's panic in Starclan as much as it's panic in your clan. This could lead to the destruction of all the clans. By the way, you have one life left, but you need to rest here for a little while more."

Firestar, knowing it was no use being impatient, settled down onto the ground, and looked over to the sleeping form of his other lives. There were the other leaders sleeping near him. Leopardstar's was nearly as solid as Firestar's; she must have two lives left. Blackstar's was about halfway between, Firestar estimated he has four or five lives left. Onestar had the most translucent image possible, showing that he had only lost one life. Interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a completely different portion of the general area, Lionblaze was standing over Firestar's body. He had been standing there for a while. He was running out of energy. But there was one cat that he wanted out of submission that filled his mind. He found the light gray tabby near her mate. He closed his eyes, summoning his energy, and leapt towards his enemy with a snarl.

Millie started back in surprise as Lionblaze landed in front of her. He glared at her through the blood that coated his face. "Kittypet," He snarled. He slipped underneath her as she tried to leap on him, turning around and pouncing on her back with bloodstained claws piercing her neck. Graystripe gasped and snarled, lunging towards the ginger tom. Lionblaze leapt off Millie, and he stalked back to the center of the clearing. He felt his power flowing back into his tired muscles, feeling fresh and ready for a good fight.

Graystripe was stalking towards Lionblaze, eyes filled with the grief of losing another mate. Lionblaze snarled and started to circle with Graystripe, sizing up the gray warrior, when powerful caws flung him backwards. He turned his head to see his second attacker. Firestar stood above him, eyes filled with fury. Lionblaze spat and gathered his limbs underneath himself. He leapt up, forcing Firestar off his back. When he was on hid hind legs, Graystripe pounced on Lionblaze's shoulders, forcing the warrior on his back. Lionblaze pushed Graystripe off himself with his back legs. Firestar was charging at his side. Lionblaze leaped straight up, landing on Firestar's back, causing the warrior to fall on his side, while Lionblaze ripped his throat out.

Graystripe stopped in shock. That was his leader and friend's last life. "Firestar! Firestar's dead!" he yowled, and collapsed next to the leader's body. Lionblaze growled and prepared to leap on the mourning warrior, when Tigerstar stepped in front of him.

Tigerstar frowned. "You're taking this a bit too far. May I turn your attention to the two standing over there," Tigerstar flicked his translucent tail to Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Lionblaze growled. His cousins, the spawn of Leafpool and Crowfeather.

Lionblaze leapt at Jayfeather, but the blind cat was blocked by Hollyleaf. Tears were in the she-cat's eyes. "Lionblaze, you need to stop this! You're breaking the warrior code!"

"I'm getting rid of the cats who break the warrior code, either in actions or just _existing, _like you, half-clan scum," Lionblaze growled in his cousin's face. He lunged forward, hooking his claws in her throat. Her body convulsed once, and then, as Lionblaze flung her to the ground, she became still.

Lionblaze stood over his dead cousin's body, ready to finally move on to his male cousin, when a scene near the entrance of the camp distracted him. Hawkfrost was trying to keep his half-brother, Brambleclaw away from the entrance in order to escape. _Impressive, _Lionblaze thought, _He's the first cat who's even thought of escaping. Panic really does make you senseless._ _How on earth did I miss killing him before now? _Lionblaze bunched his muscles to leap at the deputy.

Jayfeather turned his head up, ears angled towards Lionblaze. With all his focus, he could hear Lionblaze's deep breathing, and a loud thumping. _His heartbeat, _Jayfeather realized. Lionblaze's focus was on Brambleclaw, this was his only chance to stop his cousin's madness. Sensing when Lionblaze's muscles bunched, Jayfeather also bunched his muscles, jumping at an angle to intercept his cousin's leap, Claws extended, reaching for the heartbeat that filled his ears.

Claws pierced Lionblaze's chest. Lionblaze turned his head mid-leap, lunging blood-stained teeth into the throat of his attacker. Jayfeather felt his claws pierce that ringing heartbeat, slowing, quickly. Slowing in time with his heartbeat, as he felt teeth tear his throat.

Hawkfrost grinned at his half brother and disappeared. Brambleclaw turned and saw two bloody cats falling towards him. He froze, his mind blank with fear from Tigerstar, and the hurt of his only son's betrayal.

And as the two cats thumped to the ground, they died, landing right in front of the paws of the surviving deputy, Brambleclaw. Tigerstar grinned, padding back to the dark forest to welcome his grandson, and whispered in his live son's ear.

"There goes your mind…"

**Author's Notes:**

**Isn't this an amazing chapter? It feels like it could be the ending of a story! But this is only the beginning, of the story and the death.**

**I have Lionblaze fall on top of Mousewhisker because I was annoyed with Mousewhisker, I can never remember his name. Or gender, for that matter. **

**The first thing I completely plotted out in my mind for this story was the ending of this chapter, with Lionblaze ripping out Jayfeather's throat while Jayfeather's claws pierce Lionblaze's heart.**

**I love sad endings.**

**Did you know that the editor of Warriors, Vicky Holmes, got married?**

**That was random. Anyway, I'm sorry about how long this took; it's sort of hard to type through about 10 cat's deaths without getting bored or extremely repetitive. If I have too little or too much detail, please say so.**

**My sarcasm finally found it's way into the story, didn't it? **

**Is this chapter shorter than the first? Let me check… Yep, about a page shorter. It was sort of hard to type.**

**The next chapter involves Brambleclaw mostly. Now I need to plan his leader ceremony.**


	3. Brambleclaw to Bramblestar

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

Oh,I forgot to tell you, in this fanfiction, the theory is that Lionblaze is Squirrelflight's and Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are Leafpool's. Joy. Lionblaze's the only of the Three that knew. Tigerstar told him.

I'm sorry if this chapter confuses you a little, the thing with StarClan is a major theory that I've been working on.

Wow. I left this fic. alone for what, seven/eight months? I'm _so _sorry to all my wonderful reviewers; just re-reading your reviews makes me want to update this thing! I'll try to update it once a month from now on (I hope)! Thank you, especially to icethroat21 for reviewing both chapters with your supportive words. Let's get you the chapter 3 you want out into the open then! ^.^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw couldn't move. He just stood there, staring at the two dead cats at his paws. It had all happened so fast. This morning, the clan had been fine; there was just the normal border tension. Lionblaze was just another warrior, just his only kit…

His only kit. Brambleclaw's mind's eye was flashing through the look in that kit's eyes when he had leapt at his father. The pure hate, the amber gaze of vengeance that should only belong to Tigerstar. _Tigerstar… Star…_

_Firestar. _Brambleclaw's thought were swirling. Firestar was dead. He was leader. He needed to get his clan back together. He forced his eyes to look up at the camp, away from the dead cats in front of him. The entire clan was slinking around the edges of the camp, no one said a word. No words could be said. The old terror of the forest was seemingly more powerful in death, able to bring living cats to him to do the only thing he now could not do, kill.

Brambleclaw couldn't say anything. He just stood there, his eyes blank and his mind swirling. The pressure of the silence built on all the cats, no one was willing to break it. Even the small patter of pawsteps seemed to echo. The slight stirring of the bare branches of the trees and the call of a solitary bird seemed too distant to belong to the same forest.

Finally, Leafpool took a couple echoing steps towards the frozen deputy. She stared at his horrified face for a moment, gulped, and mewed tentatively, "Brambleclaw-"

She never got to finish her sentence, for Brambleclaw had suddenly whirled around and run out of the camp. Leafpool hesitated a moment, surprised, and leapt after him. The rest of the camp was once again left in an uneasy silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionblaze's gazed shifted from tree to tree, his amber eyes flickering dangerously with a hardened glow. He breathed in the scent of the forest around him. Once scent above all the familiar scents of this place stuck out. _Grandfather…_

He stepped through a thick patch of grass, and found a path he had walked many times before on the other side. He grinned triumphantly, but his emotion of success was quickly turning into fear. What would grandfather think of how he acted lately?

Stifling a fearful gulp, he followed the path. Before he stepped into the clearing he knew was ahead, he lingered in the shadows, trying to make sure he knew the position of both his grandfather and Hawkfrost before making an entrance.

Tigerstar was sitting on a short, flat grey rock towards the black of the clearing. Hawkfrost was pacing somewhat impatiently in the shadows to the left side of the rock, his brown tabby pelt matching the shadows while his ice-blue eyes penetrated the darkness. Just as Lionblaze was about to step into the clearing, Tigerstar's voice sounded in a low purr.

"Come on out, my grandson, I can smell you."

Lionblaze's tail twitched fearfully, still nervous about what had happened. He stepped out of the shadows and walked to the center of the dusty clearing. He sat down, bowing his head.

"You have done well," Tigerstar purred, smiling at the younger warrior. "Even though we didn't go quite as _planned_," there was a small hint of anger I his voice as he stressed the word. "We still created a scene of chaos that may very well snowball out of control."

Lionblaze looked up at Tigerstar, his eyes wide and confused. "How?" he asked, excitement and curiosity dripping off the word.

"Yes," Hawkfrost growled from the side, "I'd like to know how this _disaster _could have done any good."

"Well," Tigerstar started, sitting down. "The first thing that it did is make Brambleclaw crazy. Soon he will be a leader, and who knows how unstable he could become? He'll most likely be obsessed over finding a way to eradicate me, or other enemies. This may bring him to attack either Shadowclan or WindClan. This would start a war between clans, and who knows who'll survive? All in all, the chaos we spread throughout ThunderClan camp may well destroy all clans."

Hawkfrost's ears twitched at the speech. "Well, then," he meowed. "You say Brambleclaw would want to eradicate you. Could he?"

Tigerstar purred in amusement. "Of course not! Lionblaze has made sure of that!"

Lionblaze straightened up, looking confused. "How did I do that?"

Tigerstar grinned. "The power of Three. Your power, and Jayfeather's, and Hollyleaf's, was made to be given to something. I imagine you're _supposed _to give it to StarClan, but your trust in me has given your power to the Place of No Stars. We, in death, are more powerful than the living. Maybe someday we will learn the secret to having more power than StarClan!"

Lionblaze took a step back. "You mean I _do _have a power?" He flattened his ears back. "You told me it was all in my mind!"

Tigerstar shook his enormous head. "I meant to tell you in a couple of days. I kept it from you so that I could train you the best I can, and so that you didn't get overconfident." The large warrior suddenly seemed quite humble. "Please understand."

"Well," Lionblaze sat down, "I guess it was for the best. I understand, grandfather. Just – please, tell me more about the prophecy."

Tigerstar sighed. "That's all I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know of the original Three, right, Jayfeather?" Bluestar asked, looking at the formerly blind warrior.

"Yeah," Jayfeather replied, padding next to the blue-grey she-cat. "I spent some time as Jay's Wing earlier."

"Well, the Three are the source of StarClan's power. They made StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Jayfeather twitched his ears, staring at the she-cat. "How, exactly?"

Bluestar sighed. "It's a long story, and Brambleclaw needs to get his leader ceremony."

"It's a long time to moonrise." Jayfeather pointed out impatiently. "Go on."

Bluestar stood still for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "It all started with dreams. Jay's Wing was connected to two other cats, even though they had never met each other in the waking world. They all dreamed about each other, and in their dreams they learned about each other's lives. Jay's Wing, as you know, was a member of the Ancient Tribe, which later became the Tribe of Rushing Water. Lion was a loner who had learned to live in the mountains, hunting eagles for his food. He lived in what is now the Tribe's camp. Hollypelt was the medicine cat of Skyclan, when Sky was still leader. She was the first Medicine cat of her clan, and she seemed to have a special connection with StarClan."

"Wait," Jayfeather interrupted Bluestar's explanation, flattening his ears. "Did you say _SkyClan?_"

Bluestar winced. Now she would have to explain _that._ "Yes…"

"What _is _SkyClan?"

"The… fifth clan."

Jayfeather nearly exploded. "First there's an Ancient Tribe, and now a _**fifth clan?**_What all _is _StarClan hiding?"

Bluestar shook her head. "SkyClan had to leave, their home was destroyed by twolegs. The twolegplace next to ThunderClan territory used to be their home. It was a forest with too little undergrowth for ThunderClan. SkyClan cats used their powerful hind limbs to snatch prey out of trees."

Jayfeather didn't say anything as Bluestar paused. He was just shaking his head. After a long pause, he looked back at Bluestar. "So, about Hollypelt. What was the original point of the Three?"

"Right." Bluestar started pacing. "Hollypelt told Jay's Wing and Lion about StarClan in their dreams. It bothered Jay's Wing. He wondered why there weren't ancestors for his tribe. He resolved that he would see if he could sleep one night in the cave that was for the trial of becoming a Sharpclaw. When that day came, he knew the moment he stepped into the cavern that this was the place the ancestors of his tribe would be, if anywhere. So, after talking to Rock, he fell asleep in the tunnel nearby, wondering vaguely if he would meet the recently deceased cat, Fallen Leaves."

Bluestar paused at this point, glancing at Jayfeather. He bowed his head, remembering his conversations with Fallen Leaves. Then he looked back up at Bluestar. "Go on," he urged.

Bluestar sighed. "Jay's Wing met Fallen Leaves, all right. Unfortunately, there was one catch to Jay's Wing's decision. There was an unexpected storm that night. Jay's Wing drowned in his sleep. But when he met Fallen Leaves, the dead tom said something that surprised Jay's Wing. He said that he had seen Jay's Wing right before he died.

"Jay's Wing hadn't been there, so he tried to figure out what was going on. A couple days later, he found out. He saw a cat identical to himself walk out of the tunnels. He watched that cat instruct the Tribe about the mountains, and he watched them leave. As Rock sent the second Jay's Wing back to where he came from, Jay's Wing knew what would happen. Someday, he and his dream friends would return to the living. As you, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf."

Jayfeather looked at Bluestar in slight astonishment. He was a reincarnate of another cat. A cat who had watched him for several days. "What about Lion and Hollypelt?"

"Well," Bluestar gathered her thoughts again, and started into another long explanation. "Jay's Wing is the only cat who had ever died in the tunnels and found his way out. It probably had something to do with his special connection with ancestors. He followed the Ancient Tribe to their future camp. Even though he had not talked to Lion since, when the Tribe arrived, Lion greeted them with one sentence; 'Jay's Wing sent you.'

"The tribe formed there, and Lion helped Jay's Wing make the Tribe of Endless Hunting. That's when Jay's wing found out his power that stayed with him even in death: giving lives. It was since then that the Tribe of Endless Hunting gave the leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water their nine lives.

"When the two toms got the Tribe settled in, Jay's Wing promised Holypelt he'd journey to StarClan. When he got there, he learned that StarClan had a problem. You see, in the story of the beginning of the clans, there was a great battle, and the deceased of the battle were the first inhabitants of StarClan. But not all who died in that battle went to StarClan. Their souls never found a resting place, for reasons that we have still never found out. These cats, the ones who never take a form after they die, are called 'lost souls.' They have almost never turned up since the beginning of StarClan." Bluestar paused for a moment, shaking her head distractedly. "Anyway, it was from the lost souls that StarClan gave the nine lives of the first five leaders. But there were barely enough lost souls for that, and StarClan didn't know what they would do when one of the leaders died the last time and the clans needed a new leader. So Jayfeather agreed to lend his powers to StarClan as well. Lion and Hollypelt added the power of prophecy and visions to the powers of these ancestors when they died."

Jayfeather nodded absently. It made sense. "So then," he said. "That means one of the three has the power of vision, one of the three had the power of lives, and one of the three has the power of prophecy."

"Yes," Bluestar replied, she was shifting her weight, looking edgy.

"So, what happened when we were born?"

Bluestar sighed. "StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting lost all their power."

"So," Jayfeather persisted, "What power does StarClan have now?"

Bluestar hung her head. "StarClan has the power of giving nine lives. You and Lionblaze shared that power, as well as the power of vision. So now StarClan can give nine lives, and we can get a feeling for what's going to happen next in the Clans, but nothing beyond that. The problem is with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf."

"Right," Jayfeather replied, grimacing. "Lionblaze is in the Place of No Stars, right? Does that mean that that place has these powers too?" Jayfeather looked at Bluestar, who hung her head, which was answer enough. "What about Hollyleaf?"

Bluestar's voice was small as she stared a Jayfeather. "She's a lost soul."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw kept running, even though he could hear Leafpool calling him. He couldn't stop. How could he face any cat in his clan, when his father and son had done so much damage? Tigerstar wanted to kill him, too. _He can get at me whenever he wants to. I'll have to fix that. But how? _How could he keep the ghost of his father away?

His paws stumbled on the rocks in the path, but he still didn't slow. The most important thing was getting his nine lives right now, before Tigerstar could get him. Brambleclaw felt trapped from just being on the ground, where Tigerstar could attack from above, with nearly no warning.

Finally, Brambleclaw came to the moonpool. Parched and still in a panic, he scrabbled unevenly to the water, sticking half his head in. He took a large gulp of the water, and fell back onto the rock in exhaustion, willing StarClan to come to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayfeather approached what looked like the top of a tree, along with most the rest of StarClan. It was time for a leader's ceremony. He looked over at Bluestar. "What is that?" he asked, motioning to the object.

"It's the top of the gathering tree. That's how we will get to the place for the nine lives ceremony."

Jayfeather nodded, looking distracted. He took a deep breath and looked up at Bluestar. "Should I give Brambleclaw Hollyleaf's life?"

Bluestar stopped, startled. "You could do that?"

Jayfeather nodded absently. "I can feel her presence around me. I know I can give her life to Brambleclaw."

Bluestar stood still for a moment. She closed her eyes, completely silent for a couple seconds. Then she looked back at Jayfeather. "No."

"What?" Jayfeather exploded, staring wide-eyed at Bluestar. "Why not?"

Bluestar sighed. "I think… I can tell that another cat will need her life."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, confused. "Who?"

"I don't know. But I think that cat is going to become a leader soon. Hollyleaf won't have to wait long."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw lay still for a long while, wondering when StarClan would come to him. His anxiety in the wait turned to annoyance, and finally defeat. He prepared to open his eyes, ready to tell Leafpool that StarClan had rejected him.

He opened his eyes a tiny slit, only to have them fly open a moment later. Jumping out of his lying position, he was at the gathering place. Brambleclaw shook his head wearily, unable to figure out why, or how, he was here. His mind vaguely jumped to Tigerstar, but he quickly ruled out that as impossible.

Unable to come to a conclusion, Brambleclaw looked to the sky. His eyes fell on the stars of StarClan. As he watched, they seemed to get bigger, spiraling, getting closer and closer to the ground, spiraling closely around the tree in the middle of the clearing. As he watched, the faraway specks of light became slowly bigger, slowly revealing cat shapes, and Brambleclaw realized that StarClan was coming down.

The StarClan cats were glowing slightly, jumping down from the sky on the tree, branch to branch. Several pelts that flashed by seemed familiar, but Brambleclaw had yet to identify any specific cat from his memories.

When the movement ceased, half of the clearing was filled with cats of StarClan. Some cats still stood up in the branches of the tree, staring down at him with their wise eyes. Suddenly, a voice spoke, though he could not see any cat's mouth moving. The voice sounded like every cat he ever knew, and yet it was clearly one voice. "Brambleclaw, are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Brambleclaw's head was spinning. He could barely hear himself think as he stuttered "Yes, I am ready."

There was a short silence, and then one cat stepped forward. He recognized her instantly. Brindleface, the queen Tigerstar killed to give to the dogs. _Tigerstar._

She stepped up soundlessly to Brambleclaw, touching her nose with his. "With this live I give you protection." She murmured in his ear, her sweet scent washing over him and lulling him into a sense of security. "Use it well to keep safe those weaker than yourself."

Suddenly, everything went black. A boiling rage washed over Brambleclaw, faceless kits crouched by his paws as he dared any cat to harm the weaker. The vision soon subsided, leaving Brambleclaw panting and crouching by the ground. Brindleface gave him one last sweet smile before rejoining the ranks of StarClan.

_If this is one life, how will I survive eight more? _Brambleclaw wondered desperately. He looked up to see who would walk forward next. Longtail stepped shyly forward. The scratches had disappeared from his eyes, he could see once more. Brambleclaw flinched slightly as Longtail pressed his nose to Brambleclaw's. Longtail closed his eyes and murmured "With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge cats both within and outside of your clan."

Brambleclaw felt a surge of power flow through him, seeming to fill his mind. He recoiled, once again unable to see until the surge ebbed. Longtail kept his solemn eyes on Brambleclaw's for a moment, and then turn to rejoin the ranks of StarClan.

Brambleclaw was panting for breath, but looked up to see who would give him his third life. He pricked his ears as Millie walked forward. She had died just hours ago, but now she had no wounds in her shining pelt. She smiled as she touched her nose to Brambleclaw's.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to protect your clan in this hardest time."

Brambleclaw found himself feeling like he was running headfirst into a battle, unbeatably defeat faceless cat after faceless cat, putting himself at the front line, in the thick of the battle. When the vision faded he was barely able to stand for his exhaustion.

Millie smiled once again, and padded back to the ranks of StarClan. Brambleclaw watched as a very different she-cat leapt from one of the closer branches of the trees to the clearing in front of Brambleclaw. Mousefur looked much younger than the frail elder who had died just that day. Her stride was as long and serious as ever, but her muscles and pet were smooth and flowing instead of the old, rickety joints she had last walked on.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to lead your clan wherever it needs to go."

Brambleclaw felt at once as though he was racing through an endless forest, the wind in his fur. He felt as though he could go on forever. As the feeling ebbed, he looked more eagerly for the next life he was to receive.

Brambleclaw's heart leapt in joy as he saw the gold colored she-cat that walked forward. His mother, Goldenflower. She smiled as his expressing as she padded forward, tenderly touching her nose to her son's.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well to love and forgive your clan." Brambleclaw felt a surge of happiness flow through his body. No vision came, but he closed his eyes, trying to drink in every part of his mother's life.

Golderflower's eyes were bright as she stared at her son. "I'm truly proud of you," she whispered before padding away.

Brambleclaw almost purred to himself for a moment as he saw the sixth cat walk forward. Berrynose, his troublesome apprentice. The moment of amusement at the wisdom in Berrynose's once foolish eyes was replaced with his original gloom as he remembered how Berrynose died. He shook his head slightly, and Berrynose pressed his nose to his former mentor's.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to guide the youngest in the clan."

Brambleclaw felt a surge of determination as the next vision swept over him. He was leading apprentices, guarding and helping them in battle, watching them grow to great warriors. As the vision faded, he was once again panting, and the sorrow and mourning had returned to his eyes as he looked at Berrynose's retreating figure.

The next cat stepped forward from the front ranks of StarClan gracefully, and Brambeclaw's eyes widened as he saw the leader he hadn't seen since he was an apprentice; Bluestar. She didn't smile as she walked forward, rather her expression was troubled as she touched her nose to his.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well in conflicts to protect and keep your clan."

Brambleclaw found himself once again in battle. Yelling at faceless opponents, defending his clan with no fear of defeat or loss. As the vision faded, Bluestar frowned slightly as she looked in Brambeclaw's eyes. She shook her head slightly, and turned to walk back to the ranks of StarClan, giving a backwards glance at ThunderClan's future leader.

Brambleclaw stared almost blankly at the ground, his mind whirring with vaguem unclear thoughts as Jayfeather leapt gracefully off the closest branch, landing directly in front of him. ThunderClan's future leader started slightly as he saw Jayfeather; the young tom's eyes were clear, seeing. Jayfeather looked in Brambleclaw's haunted eyes, slowly closed his own eyes, touched his nose to Brambleclaw's and murmured "With this life I give you vision. Use it well to see beyond what is in the territories."

Brambleclaw was swept away with another vision, he watched as the Place of No Stars grew up out of the ground around him. He saw visions flicker past, Tigerstar talking to Brokenstar, to Darkstripe, to Blackstar, to Tawnypelt, to Jayfeather, to Lionblaze, then all the cats of ShadowClan. Then all the cats faded away. Tigerstars gaze fell on Brambleclaw. Tigerstar walked forward, malice in his eyes, nearly to Brambleclaw, claws extended…

The vision stopped. Jayfeather looked at Brambleclaw one last time, some unknown emotion in his eyes, and walked back into the ranks of StarClan. Brambleclaw shuddered, trying desperately to figure out what the vision had meant.

Finally, as Brambleclaw had guessed, Firestar broke through the ranks of StarClan. His flame-colored pelt shone with the brightness of StarClan as he strode forward. He touched his nose to Brambleclaw's, whispering;

"With this life I give you certainty. Use it well to guide your clan in this time of trouble."

Confusion seemed to rush through Brambleclaw's body. Images of Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Lionblaze swirled through his mind. Then Blackstar, Russetfur, Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. _Tigerkit. __**Tigerstar. **_Blambleclaw's mind was whirring, when suddenly, everything seemed to click. _Tigerstar is using live cats that are connected to him to get revenge. I need to get rid of every cat who was ever, even distantly, connected to Tigerstar._

The vision faded, and Bramblclaw's eyes sparkled with a sinister light. Firestar frowned slightly, his ears twitching nervously. He stepped back, closed his eyes for a second, and then said, in a loud, clear voice; "I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; life each life with pride and dignity."

The ranks of StarClan called out his name; "Bramblestar!" Bramblestar let the praise wash around him, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes a slit, a grin spreading ear to ear. _Tomorrow, ShadowClan will suffer._


	4. Plots to plot

Chapter Four: Bramblestar's Revenge

Russetfur signaled with her tail that the rest of the border patrol should move forward. Ivytail, Smokefoot, and Dawnpaw emerged from the shadows. Dawnpaw sniffed the air curiously. "Why is ThunderClan's scent so stale?" she asked.

Russetfur's ears twitched. "I don't know. They haven't patrolled or even hunted near here for a day."

Smokefoot's tail lashed. "We should show them what happens when they neglect our borders."

Russetfur's eyes glowed at the suggestion. "Yes." She looked over her patrol. "Mark ShadowClan scent on every border tree, and then we'll find the nearest patrol, and attack."

The Shadowclan patrol walked up to the top of the territory, but found no scent of even a recent hunting patrol at the border. "What's with them?" Russetfur muttered as Dawnpaw sniffed at the roots of an oak tree. "They usually hunt across the border with their idiotic techniques." Russetfur stopped walking, and the rest of the patrol's eyes fell on her. "Come on," she growled. "Let's show them what happens when they neglect our border."

The four cats rushed, running full speed, into the ThunderClan bracken. They stopped every once in a while to smell for ThunderClan patrols, but none were spotted. The patrol pushed quickly through heavy snow for a long time, when Russetfur suddenly stopped the patrol with a flick of her tail.

"Why are we stopping?" Dawnpaw's tail was thrashing wildly as she asked. The apprentice was full of energy and excitement for the raid.

"We're near ThunderClan camp." Russetfur hissed, laying a paw against Dawnpaw's flailing tail.

"Already?" Smokefoot pricked his ears, scanning the undergrowth for signs of the infamous hole in the ground that was ThunderClan's camp.

Ivytail pricked her ears. "Is that the back end of it there?" she asked, flicking her tail towards a well-hidden cliff.

Russetfur nodded. "Yes. I'm going to check it out. You three stay here. Alert me if anything happens." The three cats nodded, and Russetfur carefully crept forward, making sure the wind was blowing directly at her so that her scent wouldn't carry.

Her paw reached the edge of the cliff. She inhaled briefly, and recoiled at the overwhelming stench of blood wafting out of the clearing. She dared to briefly lean forward so that she could see the clearing.

Russetfur nearly yowled aloud at seeing the camp. The camp looked completely intact as far as the barriers for invaders, but the camp itself was nearly coated in a layer of blood. Nearly every cat of the clan was creeping around the edge of the clearing or lying down, fur fluffed out. Lying in the middle of the camp were several bodies. Russetfur saw Jayfeather among them. She didn't recognize many others, except one near the end of the line of corpses. Millie. Lying over her corpse was the only live cat in the middle of the clearing, Graystripe, but he was mourning the cat next to Millie. The dead tom was so battle scarred that Russetfur didn't recognize him.

Then, a flame-colored patch of fur caught her eye on the dead tom. Russetfur jumped backwards in shock. It was Firestar. The leader of ThunderClan was dead. Russetfur crept forward as she scanned the clearing for Brambleclaw. He was neither dead, mourning, or on the edge of the clearing, so she guessed that he was on his way back to camp as a leader at this moment.

A yowl sounding from outside the clearing signaled that Russetfur was correct. Russetfur was still curious about how ThunderClan had encountered such a tragedy, but she backed away from the clearing, wanting to get out of the enemy territory now that the Clan had someone to lead them. As she turned around, one tiny, stale scent hit her. Tigerstar's. Russetfur's blood ran cold. Blackstar had been right. She had to get back to camp.

As she approached her patrol, Ivytail flicked her tail curiously. "What's up?"

Russetfur shook her head. "This information is for Blackstar to decide about. We need to get to camp, _now. _Leave the prey we caught."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bramblestar ran into camp. All around him, the cats of ThunderClan scurried about, staring at their new leader. His ears were pinned back, and something about Bramblestar's eyes seemed different.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice seemed to echo around the clearing. Graystripe sat nearest to Highledge, flanked by Sandstorm. Most of the cat's fur was still bristling, and Brightheart had already started tending to the wounds of the injured. In their eyes were the reflections of trauma, haunted, but still behind it all was a rage, a bloodlust so essential to the survival of a warrior with nothing.

Bramblestar's eyes flared with bloodlust as he stood in front of his clan. "I have news for you," he started, all the clan watching intently.

------------------

Up in StarClan, Jayfeather watched ThunderClan camp seemingly listless, lying in a StarClan tree, his front paw and tail dangling over the sides. Bluestar clambered up to join him, Spottedleaf sitting at the base. Jayfeather twitched his ear vaguely to acknowledge Bluestar's presence, listening to Bramblestar's speech.

"He speaks only of ShadowClan wronging ThunderClan. But the true evildoer is Tigerstar. Why doesn't he realize this?" Jayfeather didn't shift his gaze from ThunderClan clearing as he spoke, but the question was clearly for Bluestar.

"He realizes it, all right" Bluestar had a slight bitterness in her voice as she spoke. "But Bramblestar is facing too much at this point. He needs an enemy he can touch, and Tigerstar is unreachable. Blackstar has spoken to Tigerstar after he died, Blackstar could easily be in alliance with Tigerstar. So Bramblestar decided to take out the only physical enemy he can find."

Jayfeather twitched his ears. "It would be declaring war to kill a leader."

"A war is what Bramblestar wants." Spottedleaf spoke now, curling her tail around her front paws and staring at the ground.

"The problem is," Jayfeather commented, "Killing any live ally of Tigerstar makes them as chaotic and untouchable as Tigerstar himself."

The three StarClan cats were silent for a while. Finally, Spottedleaf broke the silence. "I fear that there may be an impending doom."

-------------------------

"We will fight!" Bramblestar proclaimed. All of ThunderClan looked at him as if he were crazy. "ShadowClan, you fools, don't you see? StarClan has shown me! Blackstar has made an alliance with his old friend Tigerstar, and they plan to kill us and take our territory and all other clan's territory as well. Every cat who has had a connection To Tigerstar in ShadowClan has rejoined in search of the days of glory they had as Tigerclan, and they intend to retake that glory."

Bramblestar was bristling, pacing back and forth on the Highledge. Leafpool and Brightheart were still healing everyone's wounds, but the warriors of ThunderClan were getting restless, drinking the words of Bramblestar's speech, seeking revenge on their dead clanmates.

"Leafpool!" Bramblestar growled, and sense of urgency in his voice. The medicine cat looked up warily. "How soon can an invasion patrol set out?"

Before Leafpool could answer, Graystripe spoke up. "Tonight! At sunset we should attack!"

Bramblestar's eyes flared with approval, but before he could say anything. Leafpool interjected. "You are practically falling off Highledge, Bramblestar. You and the rest of the clan need to rest. The attack can take place at sunrise at the earliest. In the meantime, you should look for a new deputy.

Bramblestar looked at Leafpool as if she had gone insane. "Graystripe, of course! Isn't he practically already?"

There was a short pause, as the clan wondered if Bramblestar was going to start the deputyship ceremony. "Sunrise it is," he proclaimed, still staring at Leafpool. "Graystripe, find the fittest for fighting and then see me in my den."

With that, Bramblestar padded into the leader's den, and the rest of the clan slowly dispersed, most cats going to Graystripe to request to fight in the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerstar padded in the clearing impatiently while Hawkfrost and Lionblaze looked on.

"What's _taking _him so long?" Tigerstar growled, his long claws tearing at a chunk of grass.

"Who are you even waiting for? I didn't know you had another ally." Lionblaze almost looked offended by his grandfather.

"He doesn't know that I had you. You'll see who in a minute."

As Tigerstar spoke, a figure moved through the undergrowth. He was large and tall, a signature to the clan he ruled in the land of living cats. As he walked into the light, Lionblaze's eyes stretched wide.

"You!" Lionblaze's voice was wrought in disbelief. "I knew you didn't like Firestar, but I never thought that you'd go back _here._"

A cold smile formed on the tom's face. "It's amazing what gaining power will do to a cat. I neither could nor wanted to lean on Firestar's poor leading abilities, so I found a… different source to draw my leadership from. I didn't know _you _were working for Tigerstar." Narrowed eyes turned to Tigerstar.

"Now, now," Tigerstar said, flicking his tail at the visitor, "You know that Lionblaze is my grandson. He couldn't help but join me. You should be thanking him, after all, he just planted the seeds of chaos in the enemy that will lead to your domination, and he lost his life for it. Not everyone has several to spare, like you."

The leader's eyes softened vaguely, and he dipped his head to Lionblaze. "So," he continued, turning back to Tigerstar's gleaming eyes, "I assume you have a plan for me."

Tigerstar grinned. Dark, lithe shapes started stalking into the clearing, six others doomed to live in the starless forest forever. Clawface and Brokenstar crept in side by side, and Bone padded in confidently, with Scourge slinking in the large cat's shadow. "You have more to thank Lionblaze for than you realize," Tigerstar purred. "He is the one who gave the cats of this place the power to do what we are about to do. Now tell me, are you ready to receive nine lives from the cats of The Place of No Stars?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graystripe padded into the leader's den, where Bramblestar brooded in the corner. "Nearly all of ThunderClan tried to get into the invasion. I decided on Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Cinderheart, Birchfall, and Honeyfern."

"With you and I that makes nine." Bramblestar calculated. His eyes narrowed. "We'll need more than that. Bring Poppyfrost, Cloudtail, and Foxpaw."

Graystripe twitched his ear uncomfortably. "Should we leave the camp so scarcely guarded?"

"We are on an attack to prevent an attack in our camp. The threat lies only in ShadowClan, we need not worry about anything else."

"What about Ashfur's death? We still don't know who killed him."

Bramblestar pinned his ears back. "That was a warning from Tigerstar! Stop bothering me with such trifles!" His eyes flared briefly, but then he receded back into calmness. "I need you to help me with a secret mission on this attack."

Graystripe looked at Bramblestar strangely. "What?"

"StarClan told me what cats from ShadowClan are trying to take over." Bramblestar's fur bristled down his spine. "I need to take care of those cats. But it's too much of a task for me to do alone, there are too many. And I doubt the rest of the clan would support an assassination mission. I need you to kill the cats I tell you to. See if Sandstorm or Cloudtail will help if you need it."

Graystripe shifted uncomfortably. "StarClan told you to do this, right? StarClan approves of these cats being… dispatched?" Bramblestar merely nodded. "Well… alright, I'll do it. Okay? Who do you need me to…?"

Bramblestar looked at Graystripe calmly and listed the cats as if he was listing the cats to go to a gathering. "Littlecloud, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Ivytail."

Graystripe's tail bristled in surprise. "Your sister?"

"She has turned against me. I'll deal with her kits alone."

"You also mentioned Blackstar to the clan."

"I will deal with him and his pretty little deputy as well. I trust you and my clan to keep the rest of ShadowClan from hindering me in my mission. You may bring more cats to the invasion if you see it necessary."

Graystripe dipped his head and started towards the exit. As he was about to leave, Bramblestar interrupted. "Oh, Graystripe?"

"Yes, Bramblestar?"

"Don't forget about hunting patrols. I can't lead a hungry clan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russetfur padded out of Blackstar's den. The rest of ShadowClan was gathered in the clearing, their curiosity obvious even to the smallest apprentice (at this point only Snowbird was in the nursery, and her kits were yet to be born).

"What's happened?" Tawnypelt asked, stepping forward. The rest of the clan immediately broke the silence, clamoring to know what happened in ThunderClan.

"Blackstar has given me permission to tell you what I saw," Russetfur started, clambering up the Highbranch to look over the clan, "But he's still deciding on what we should do about it."

"So?" Snowbird asked, her tail twitching. "What did you see?"

Russetfur bowed her head. "I saw Firestar, soaked in blood, being mourned by his clanmates and Bramblestar parading into his clan with nine lives intact. Several others were dead, and all of ThunderClan looked haunted."

The silence following Russetfur's proclamation was deadly. The moon hung at its highest point in the sky by then, and crickets chirped in the brush.

Finally, Cedarheart spoke up, his voice cracking. "Firestar's… dead? All his lives, gone?"

Russetfur nodded. "Yes."

Victorious grins broke out on some of the younger cat's faces, but they were quickly hushed up by the elders. "What killed him?"

"I couldn't tell," Russetfur lied. She knew what she had scented, but Blackstar forbid her from telling the clan, saying it would cause too much pandemonium. "But be extra careful on the borders. ThunderClan will most likely be very defensive in the near future, and we need to make sure not to peak their anger at such a delicate point. Not until we can find a way to take it to our advantage, at least." She ended with a sadistic smile, getting proud purrs from the rest of the clan. ShadowClan was not the nicest clan, but they were resourceful.

She nodded vaguely to the clan, and leapt off the Highbranch, padding back to Blackstar's den.

"They took the news well?" Blackstar asked as Russetfur stepped in.

"As well as can be expected. The elders are shell-shocked, and the apprentices are off to share some prey in 'victory'." Russetfur replied.

"Can you get some prey before they get to it all?" Blackstar suggested. "We can share it in here and discuss what to do about…"

"Tigerstar." Russetfur finished his sentence, already backing out of the den.

"And send out a patrol to finish marking the border at sunrise." Blackstar added to Russetfur's list. She flicked her tail to show that she had heard him.

A couple cats looked up again as Russetfur re-emerged, but most were busying themselves as a normal clan. Rowanclaw padded up expectantly, awaiting orders. "Thank you for organizing the patrols while Blackstar and I were discussing." She started, dipping her head. "Take a patrol to mark the edge of the territory by sunrise. The rest of you should get some sleep."

Rowanclaw nodded and bounded off, stopping to talk to Tawnypelt, Ratscar, and Shrewpaw. Russetfur grabbed a frog from the fresh-kill pile, and padded back to Blackstar's den.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

Hello my lovely reviewers! I am once again SO sorry for my lack of updating! I would like to assure you that ALL of my stories are not dead, I am just a completely lazy butt who needs to get off TV Tropes and onto her word documents. I am actually having a writing streak, and so, once again, my goal is to give you another chapter in two weeks.

I know that this chapter left off at a slightly awkward point, and I know that it's short, but I am planning for the next chapter to be EXTRA long to make up for it. Seriously, the next chapter is going to be the longest, with two major plot points in it. I guess this chapter just builds the suspense. Oh well, maybe it'll make you review with questions.

I'm sorry if I insult anyone, but the only way I'm ever convinced that my writing is good and that people like it is if they review. Even if you've reviewed former chapters, the more feedback, the more determined I am to get the next chapter up!

So… I guess you're wondering who's associating with Tigerstar… All will be revealed in the next chapter! Which should be up really soon, I promise. It will also bring back all the fighting you've missed so much… And trust me, chapter six is going to be ALL fighting.

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^.^


	5. Bramblestar's Revenge

Chapter Five: Revenge

The sun was yet to break over the horizon, but the sky was lightening, and ThunderClan camp was bustling with activity. Graystripe had added Thornclaw and Icepaw to the list of warriors fighting. Squirrelflight had wanted to go, but her wound was still too much of a hindrance. The number of cats attacking had swelled to thirteen. Graystripe had told Sandstorm about Bramblestar's request, and she agreed, full of venomous vengeance, to help Graystripe get rid of the cats Bramblestar had requested them to.

Bramblestar at all Highledge, looking over his clan stiffly, the morning wind blowing over his fur. Leafpool worriedly stared at the remaining stars, her ears flat against her head. Foxpaw and Icepaw ate little of the shrew between them, twitching with anxiety for the battle. The warriors busied themselves in eating and making sure their battle moves were up to snuff.

Finally, Blamblestar stood up. All of the cats were in the clearing, whether they were part of the battle or not, so there was no need for the leader to call the meeting. "Cats of ThunderClan," he started, his eyes narrowed over his clanmates. "Never have the clan's survival ever been more threatened than it is now. But StarClan has shown me where the threat lies, and it is up to ThunderClan to save the forest once again. Fight for me well, my warriors, and we will lead the forest through the next season, the cruelest of them all. Let us fight at this sunrise, the sunrise to a cruel season!"

The warriors of ThunderClan yowled their approval, and Bramblestar leapt off the Highledge, flicking his tail to gather the battle patrol. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at Graystripe. Both Graystripe and Sandstorm nodded back. They were ready for revenge. The patrol leapt out of the camp, each cat eager to fight the hardest they had ever fought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tawnypelt sniffed the border. Still there was no sign of ThunderClan scent. She shook his head, confused. All seemed quiet over the border, but she had to think about the fact that somewhere, across the border, her bother was leading a clan. What on earth could have killed Firestar, who was still young in years as a leader and could not have lost over half of his lives in the past? Her son, Tigerpaw, shivered as he looked over the border. Tawnypelt could not be sure if the shiver was because of the cold, leaf-bare winds that were entering, or fear of what could be just over the border.

Rowanclaw, the last cat on the patrol, walked up to Tawnypelt. "It's too quiet," he whispered. At first Tawnypelt couldn't tell why her mate said that, but then she noticed that not even birds were chirping. Unless there was a cat, badger, or fox around birds would still be in the trees of this scanned the nearby underbrush, backing away from the border. Her eyes hit another cat's eyes, glowing amber in Thunderclan's territory.

"Ambush!" Tawnypelt yelled, and suddenly the woods was swarming with ThunderClan cats. Bramblestar at the head of them. The leader pounced on Tawnypelt, cutting off any other warning calls with a well-placed bite to her throat.

"To me, ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yelled the call. Tigerpaw and Rowanclaw were already tearing off through the territory, too terrified to run anywhere but to the camp.

Bramblestar let them lead the chase, knowing that in their camp they would be trapped. The leader was fully confident in his plan, knowing the rage that boiled from all of the warriors trailing behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackstar woke slowly, the sun not yet over the horizon. Russetfur padded in the den quietly. The leader raised his head from his paws. "How's the territory?"

"All is quiet, so far." Russetfur replied, bowing her head.

"I hope it stays that way." He got up, stretching, and walked quietly out of his den. Half the clan was waking up, while the night hunters still socialized in the clearing. Blackstar stretched luxuriously in the first ray of sunlight, Russetfur padding gracefully out of the den behind him. She smiled at him, graceful and mischievous.

Suddenly, all the birds stopped chirping. The forest was extremely still for a second, and a moment later a tremendous scrabbling was heard just outside the camp. Suddenly, Rowanclaw's voice called out from the entrance. "Ambush! Ambush from ThunderClan! Fight!"

As the cats of ShadowClan suddenly scrambled around the clearing, amazingly battle ready for such a short notice, Rowanclaw scrambled through the clearing. Tigerpaw appeared at his tail, but was suddenly yanked back. There was a pause. Bramblestar padded into the clearing, confident while ShadowClan sat on it's haunches, waiting for Blackstar's signal. Dangling from Bramblestar's jaws was Tigerpaw. The ThunderClan leader's eyes narrowed dangerously as Blackstar faced him in the middle of the clearing. "Die, Tigerstar."

Suddenly, the dead silent clearing roared with tussling cats. ThunderClan poured in the entrance, led by Graystripe and Sandstorm, while the ShadowClan cats fought with the fury of StarClan.

Bramblestar had pinned down Blackstar, and quickly disposed of one of the leader's lives. He had no time to breathe, as Russetfur jumped on his back with a hiss of fury. He reared up, but she bit at his neck, attempting to find the lethal spot beneath his thick fur. The leader dropped on his back to quickly rid himself of the she-cat, but an apprentice, Dawnpaw, leapt on his stomach and sliced with sharp claws.

With a howl of pain, Bramblestar swiped the apprentice off with a back paw. She was flung across the clearing, quickly out of sight from the clearing filled with cats.

---

Dawnpaw landed next to Graystripe, who was currently lashing out at Ivytail furiously. Sandstorm pounced on Ivytail, and Graystripe whipped around at the winded apprentice. He slashed out with his front paws, in a rage. Dawnpaw dodged his first attack, but his second paw slashed across her cheek, sending her to the ground. Graystripe pounced after the gray she-cat as she landed on her side, pinning her down. Dawnpaw pinned her ears back, snarling. Suddenly, Ivytail bowled over Graystripe, Sandstorm screeching at her heels. "Run!" she hissed, glaring at Dawnpaw urgently.

"Mentor-" Dawnpaw started.

"They're after_ you_! See what they did to your brother? If you stay, you _will _die! Go!"

Dawnpaw scrambled to her paws, wide-eyed. Graystripe pounced on Ivytail, his claws piercing her throat. Dawnpaw bit her tongue, her vision blurring, whipped around, and crashed through the border of the clearing.

Sandstorm glared around the clearing, trying to find Bramblestar among the tumult. She caught a glance of the leader, fighting Russetfur and Blackstar at the same time. With a hiss of fury, she leapt through the mass of cats towards her leader.

---------

Graystripe stalked around the edge of the clearing, searching for the medicine cat's den. He knew Bramblestar has insisted to take care of Tawnypelt's kits himself, but the leader was having too much trouble taking out all of Blackstar's lives.

After a moment, he saw Littlecloud and Flamepaw huddling just inside their den, applying cobwebs to Rowanclaw's shoulder. Next to Littlecloud, Tallpoppy and Cedarheart shivered. It was practically a jackpot. Brambleclaw stalked low at the edge of the clearing, suddenly leaping into the den. Littlecloud jumped back in surprise, and the elders ran out of the den in a panic, finding themselves suddenly caught in the melee of the battle. Flamepaw immediately jumped on Graystripe's back as the warrior pinned down the struggling Rowanclaw. He ignored the healing apprentice for a moment, slashing at Rowanclaw's throat. Them Flamepaw bit at Graystripe's neck, hard. The warrior twisted around, grabbing the apprentice's flailing tail and flinging him off his back.

Flamepaw landed hard on the ground, and Graystripe was on him in a moment, sinking his teeth into the orange apprentice's throat. Littlecloud attacked in a rage, trying desperately to avenge his apprentice, but the old cat's abilities were no match for Graystripe, and he, too, soon fell. Graystripe glared around the den, and, without a word, tore up the supplies before heading back to the chaos outside.

---------

Blackstar slashed at Bramblestar's head, his fighting getting more desperate by the minute. His chest was soaked with his own blood, faint scratches tugged at his throat where they had healed by StarClan mere minutes before. Even with Russetfur never leaving his side in the battle, he had just lost his seventh life, if he died twice more, he would be gone, his clan in disarray.

Russetfur crashed into Bramblestar; the ThunderClan leader's steps faltered, about to fall over, when suddenly a streak of yellow fur crashed into Russetfur, separating her from the sparring leaders. Sandstorm stood, snarling. Russetfur pinned her ears back and leapt at the she-cat.

Blackstar fell back as Bramblestar landed slash after slash. His eyes widened in fright as he reached the edge of the camp. _No! _In a rush of rage, he leapt straight at Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader's eyes narrowed victoriously, and he reared onto his hind paws, catching Blackstar's throat with his forepaw's claws. The leader's body again went limp as Bramblestar threw it to the ground.

----

Blackstar fur bristled as he padded around the empty clearing. The other leader's shadows were sleeping peacefully, his was nearly solid. In the clearing, Raggedstar was there, as he had been before, but two new cats shone in the clearing; Littlecloud and his apprentice, Flamepaw.

"It doesn't make sense!" Flamepaw protested, catching all the other cats off guard.

"What doesn't?" Blackstar asked, padding towards the apprentice.

"Onestar!"

"What about him? Littlecloud asked, twitching his ear.

"You mean you didn't know?" All the cats shook their heads. Flamepaw sighed. "Well, after I died, I wanted to search the territories a bit before going to StarClan, so I padded across the lake to WindClan territory. I saw Onestar staring through me, looking at the heart of ShadowClan territory. For fun, I decided to check how many lives he had left. They seem to be easily taken, lately. But…" Flamepaw trailed off warily.

"What?" Raggedstar demanded. "What did you see?"

"He-" Flamepaw stuttered. "He had seventeen!"

Before he could react, Blackstar faded from the clearing, on his final life. Bramblestar was nearby, standing over the dead body of Oakfur, panting.

"Bramblestar!" Blackstar yowled. The leader stiffened, whipping around and pouncing at the ShadowClan leader. "Wait!" Blackstar growled desperately, trying to sound believable. "You've got the wrong cat!"

"Hell I do." Bramblestar growled, lunging for the leader's throat.

------------

Russetfur was breathing heavily, covered in scratches. Sandstorm stood in front of her, as scratched and tired as the ShadowClan she-cat. Suddenly, Russetfur heard Blackstar's yowl once again. She turned her attention towards its source.

Suddenly, Sandstorm crashed into Russetfur. Her claws caught the side of Russetfur's neck. The red she-cat fell to the ground, barely able to move.

Sandstorm padded off, victorious. By now it was sun-high, and the battle was slowing in pace as it throbbed around the clearing. Bramblestar was standing in front of Blackstar, who had blood pouring out of his stomach.

"No… Onestar…"

"What is he saying?" Sandstorm asked, padding up to Bramblestar.

"I have no idea."

Graystripe suddenly burst through the clearing, covered in blood. "Everyone's been taken care of."

Bramblestar grinned maliciously. "Excellent. StarClan rejoices." He raised his voice, so that all the clearing could hear. "ThunderClan! Victory is ours!" He raised his tail, and, flanked by Graystripe and Sandstorm, thundered out of the clearing.

The rest of the ThunderClan cats, slightly confused, wrestled away from their fights and left, all but a couple bodies lying in the clearing among the multitudes of wounded and dead ShadowClan cats; Poppyfrost, Thornclaw, and Honeyfern lay in the dust.

---------------------

Kinkfur and Ratscar padded across the clearing, trying desperately to find their leader, deputy, and medicine cat. After a moment, Ratscar yowled, signaling that he had found Russetfur.

The proud deputy lay in the dust, her breathing shallow. "She needs healing," Ratscar announced.

Kinkfur laid her ears back. "Littlecloud and Flamepaw are dead, and the stores are destroyed.

Toadfoot, who had walked up behind them, shook his head impatiently. "Go out and find the closest cobwebs!"

The two young warriors attempted to scurry out, but they were interrupted by the sound of pawsteps outside the camp. The standing warriors of ShadowClan huddled together, spitting, but stopped when Willowshine, looking unnaturally clan among the camp full of bloody and dusty warriors, padded in with medicine cat supplies. She spoke to no one, only ran with urgency to Blackstar.

"Don't bother," he croaked, seeing the medicine cat. "I'm on my last breath. Save my Russetfur."

Willowshine again said nothing, but dipped her head and hurried to the deputy. She put cobwebs on her neck wound, lacing it with marigold to keep out infection. She then tended to the rest of the deputy's wounds, also putting a piece of wet moss by the deputy's head for her to drink.

After a few minutes, Russetfur shivered, shifting herself into a more comfortable position, her first sign of life since the end of the battle. "Why are _you _here?" she croaked to Willowshine. "I'm not complaining, of course."

Willowshine nodded respectfully. "Littlecloud came to me and told me to help. I couldn't resist. If you don't want me to, I won't tell my clan of your situation."

Russetfur lapped up the water from the moss. "That would be excellent, but talk to Blackstar first."

Willowshine dipped her head. Russetfur looked up at her, eyes widening. "No." she shook her head. "Not Blackstar…"

Russetfur, despite the protests from Willowshine and the rest of her clan, got shakily up, heading to where Blackstar lay, fully dead, in the blood-laced grass. She buried her head in his fur, tears seeping out of her eyes. Willowshine tried to approach her, but she glared at him.

"My clanmates are injured, tend to them. I'll live."

Willowshine nodded, and set about healing the worst of the ShadowClan cats. After a little while, she said nothing to Russetfur, but set a mouse at the deputy's feet.

Slowly, all the cats in ShadowClan were healed as much as possible with the supplies on hand. Kinkfur and Ratscar came in with more supplies, and the apprentices cleaned out the medicine cat den. All the dead were put in the center of the clearing, except the ThunderClan cats, who were buried by some of the better-off young warriors.

As Willowshine was about to leave, one apprentice spoke up in a shaky voice. "Where's Dawnpaw?"

Almost in reply, the border of the camp shook, and Dawnpaw's tiny head peeked through the bracken, scratched up by pine needles and smelling strongly of fox. "Where were you?" Snowbird asked, rushing up to the small apprentice.

"Ivytail told me to run, so I ran behind that twoleg den with the stupid kittypets after rolling in an old fox set, and I climbed a pine tree and hid in the tree next to it – I climbed across like a squirrel. I hoped that ThunderClan would be gone by now."

Russetfur padded up to her. "They are. They thought they had killed everyone they intended to and left. Thankfully, you and I survived."

The deputy turned her head to Willowshine. "The sun is nearly set. Is there time?"

Willowshine looked taken aback. "Time for what?"

"To reach the Moonpool, of course! I need my lives as soon as possible!"

Willowshine sighed. "With the speed of StarClan, we may make it. Are you up to it?"

Russetfur narrowed her eyes with cold fire. "I'm ready for anything." Willowshine nodded. Russetfur looked around the camp. "Toadfoot, you're in charge until I get back. Send out hunting patrols, but make sure there are plenty of warriors in each patrol. Apprentices, stay with at least two warriors. I don't think border patrols for ThunderClan are necessary until we've sorted out our… _dispute _with Bramblestar, they might attack anyone they see, but make sure that the RiverClan border is taken care of, we don't want to show signs of weakness. Dawnpaw, stay in the camp. If they find out that you're alive, ThunderClan may attack again."

-----

Willowshine glanced back at the wounded she-cat as they reached the slope to moonstone. Russetfur was stumbling slightly, favoring an injured paw, but her eyes were set determinedly. Russetfur chuckled vaguely as they walked down the spiral to Moonpool. Willowshine turned her head, but since they were in StarClan's territory, she couldn't talk. _This is _so _much less intimidating than Moonstone was. This place is beautiful, yes, and it holds the spirit of StarClan, but Blackstar nearly fled from Mothermouth every time he visited._

Russetfur flicked her tail at Willowshine. The RiverClan she-cat seemed to understand; she dipped her head to Russetfur and bounded out of the clearing. They both knew that she had been gone from her clan too long, and Russetfur could take it from here.

The moon already shone in the center of the still pool, so Russetfur leaned down, licking a few drops of the ice-cold water. She shivered, and then lay down on the bank, careful with her wounded neck.

-------------------------------------------

Bluestar and Jayfeather walked towards Moonpool. Jayfeather's ears were back, thinking ferociously. Bluestar sighed. "You will give Russetfur her ninth life," Bluestar said, as if it was normal conversation.

"What? Why?"

"You will give her Hollyleaf's power. With it, she may be able to defeat Onestar. She could save the Clans." Buestar walked on, as Jayfeather stopped and considered this.

"But then StarClan will be out of power again," he mewed, confused.

"Russetfur will restore that power quickly."

"How come?"

Bluestar lowered her head. "With all the wars facing her, she won't last long."

Jayfeather retaliated as if she had struck him. "You expect her to die before the lack of power can become a problem?"

Bluestar showed no sign of sympathy. "Yes."

-------------------------------------

Russetfur stood before the ranks of StarClan, her fur slightly bristled. "Welcome," the voice sounded like every cat she had ever known. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

She forced her fur to relax. "Yes, I am ready."

A tall tom drew forward in the ranks. She recognized his long, brown tabby pelt almost immediately. "Raggedstar." The leader closed his eyes, pride glimmering through his pelt.

"With this life I give loyalty to the warrior code. Use it well to protect your clan with the will of the stars."

Russetfur bowed her head, the life coursing through her savagely. An intense need for her warrior ancestors seemed to fill her body.

Raggedstar dipped his head as he drew backwards, making way for the second cat. He was young, still light on his paws, but now Tigerpaw looked wise, no longer with the naivety of an apprentice. "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to keep the young cats of your clan from a fate like my grandfather, especially Dawnpaw."

Russetfur let the life course through her, vaguely glad through the pain that Tigerpaw and Flamepaw finally understood the story of their grandfather. Blackstar and Tawnypelt had both encouraged them to respect and admire the positive traits of Tigerstar, in memoir of the memories of his glory. But that had transitioned a bit too well to the kits.

Tigerpaw dipped his head and moved back to the ranks of StarClan, as his mother took his place. A slight ripple of indignation went through Russetfur's body; she had never really respected Tawnypelt after she left ShadowClan when Sol started turning things to the worse. It was that sort of lack of determination when things get back that she despised.

Tawnypelt touched her nose to Russetfur's. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to show your clan what to do in times of trouble."

As the life coursed through Russetfur, she nearly collapsed from the pain. She tried to resist trembling, not wanting to look weak in front of the giver of this life. Slowly, it ebbed, and Tawnypelt left without a word.

Next, a cat warmer to her heart came forward; Littlecloud walked lightly and jittery, as usual. He dipped his head as he approached Russetfur, and touched his nose to her, his small neck stretching. "With this life I give you healing. Use it well to bring your clan together and healthy in times of trouble."

Russetfur drank in the life eagerly, wanting more than anything to heal her clan in this troubled time, where she lost half of her clan right before the hardest season.

The next cat of StarClan walked forward, light and graceful, younger than when Russetfur had last seen her.

Tallpoppy closed her eyes. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well to bring wisdom on the cats of you clan."

Russetfur winced as the life flowed through her, but the agony ebbed quickly, and the next cat was soon approaching.

Russetfur's eyes widened as she saw the next cat walking forward, slightly apart from the rest of the multitudes of StarClan. Her brother padded forward, uneasy about his place among the ranks.

"Jaggedtooth."

He bowed his head. "StarClan accepted me in my final hour. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. It's all behind us." Russetfur dipped her head.

"With this life, I give you justice. Use it well to fairly punish those who have gone against the warrior code and your clan."

Russetfur dipped her head as a rage filled her body, images of everyone who betrayed her playing through her mind, filling her body with a terrible energy.

As the pain ebbed, Jaggedtooth was already padding uneasily back to StarClan, the ranks moving slightly away as he settled back. As she looked, the eighth cat came forward.

The ranks of StarClan drew apart as he padded forward, his head held high. Some drew back in respect, some just following other's example, but most with contempt or annoyance.

"You made it." Russetfur whispered, her whickers twitching.

"I did make it to StarClan. A pleasant surprise." Blackstar smiled at her, touching his nose to hers. "With this life, I give you determination. Use it well to follow through with all your goals."

Power seemed to flow through Russetfur's bones. She wanted to conquer everything, get even with every opponent, make her clan the greatest of the forest. As the feeling ebbed, her mind focused on Bramblestar. How many cats had she lived with yesterday that were in StarClan today? Hate filled her heart. Bramblestar had to pay. That was her first and greatest goal.

Blackstar licked her cheek, and turned to walk away. The next cat came forward slowly, young and unsure. It took a moment for Russetfur to even recognize the cat. It was Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. Except he wasn't blind anymore. _I suppose StarClan would grant him that. _

Jayfeather stared into Russetfur's eyes. He touched his nose to hers. "With this life it give you…" He paused, as if he was not sure what to say. "I give you foreboding. Use it to guide you to knowing what the future should hold, and how to get there."

Suddenly, Russetfur was taken by a rage. She felt nonsensical emotions swirling around herself, a desperate need to prove herself, to serve her clan, to follow the warrior code, and then, a more mature emotion set, needing to find a power and find divine worth, ending with a black pit of confusion and insane rage. As it ended, Russetfur panted hard, sweat starting to form under her fur.

Blackstar spoke up from the head of StarClan. "I now hail you with your new name. From this day forth, you shall be known as Russetstar. May StarClan guide you all of your days."

Slowly, the ranks of StarClan called her name, their volume swelling. Russetfur lifted her head, proud, when suddenly, a sharp pain hit her head. Somehow, though she still saw herself at the ceremony, she was also seeing another image. She saw herself, sleeping by Moonpool, almost as if she was looking through another cat's eyes. As she looked at the scenery, suddenly she saw Bramblestar, stalking down the Moonpool, his eyes set on her sleeping figure.

Russetfur woke up with a start, still seeing from the odd point of view at the same time. In her vision, she suddenly saw Bramblestar leap from his hiding place, she saw herself jump around, catching his shoulder with her claws.

Suddenly, the vision ended, and she heard what she had just heard in her vision. It played out exactly the same, and Bramblestar fell to the ground next to her.

"You're alive," he growled, wincing.

Russetstar bared her teeth. "Yes, I am. And somehow, we need to settle our dispute."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bramblestar growled. Russetstar saw his attack coming again, and deflected.

"We can't settle it this way." Russetstar's eyes went back to double. She saw herself at the clearing that ThunderClan had given up to them, the entire ranks of her clan behind. Bramblestar stalked to the other side of the clearing, his entire clan flanking him. The two leaders glared at each other. It was sunhigh. "Meet me tomorrow, at sunhigh. My clan will meet your clan, and I will meet you. Then this will be settled."

Bramblestar growled at her, but stalked away. Russetstar tried to see into the battle, but something stopped her from it. She shook her head warily, and headed quickly back to her territory. There was a lot to do before sunhigh tomorrow.

A/N:

In case you need a list, these cats have died in this chapter: Ivytail, Tallpoppy, Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, Littlecloud, Flamepaw, Blackstar, Oakfur, Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern. You're welcome for returning to the gory battles.

I'm sorry for forcing a bit of my imaginary backstory for Russetfur into this clan, I've always imagined that she and Jaggedtooth were siblings.

So, please review! I do want your opinion, even if it's only a 'good job.' I'm happy with my updating pace with this chapter, expect another chapter in approximately a month, it might be a bit shorter than this one.

How do you like Russetstar? ^.^ She's my favorite character, and she'll be our main character for an undetermined amount of time. I can't seem to keep any of them alive, though Jayfeather and Bluestar seem to be our overlying narrators. Russetstar is basically seeing the future, like StarClan's supposed to. Foreboding was Hollyleaf's power, and now it's Russetstar's!

Good luck figuring out what Onestar's doing!

See ya until next time,

Amberstripe.


	6. Attack

Chapter Six: Attack

Russetstar paced impatiently up and down the clearing as the sun slowly rose over her head. Upon returning to the camp, she found two poppy seeds in her den, obviously left by Willowshine. She had slept soundly, not telling her clan what was planned.

Now the last warrior had eaten, and every cat was gathered in the clearing, their eyes clearly betraying their curiosity. Russetstar sighed, her ears flattened back, and jumped up to the Highbranch.

She didn't bother calling the Clan, but started talking immediately. "I have the sad duty to tell you that this feud with ThunderClan is far from over. When I received my nine lives at Moonpool, my slow awakening from the dream was interrupted. Bramblestar attacked me, but I was able to defend myself through the will of StarClan."

There was a yowl of outrage from the cats below Russetstar as she spoke. She raised her tail to silence her Clans. "I told Bramblestar that I would face him at the border at Sunhigh today, with all my clan at my side. All cats able to fight should now come with me to face ThunderClan."

The entirety of ShadowClan yowled their approval. Russetstar twitched her ear and added one statement; "Dawnpaw, you stay here."

The gray apprentice looked dejectedly at her leader. "But-"

"There's still too much danger for you. They still specifically want to kill you."

Dawnpaw pinned her ears back. "They're after you, too."

Russetstar sighed. "But I have nine lives to waste, and I'm none too young to waste a couple."

She opened her mouth to argue, but Dawnpaw thought better of it and padded dejectedly into the empty apprentice's den. As she lay down in her nest, Russetstar flicked her tail, and all of ShadowClan padded off to war.

Bramblestar ran out of his den, his ears laid back and his tail bristling. "ThunderClan!" he yowled. Surprised, his clan gathered in the clearing. "Our enemies still stalk us. Russetfur has survived. I saw her just after her nine lives ceremony. I tried to attack her as she was weakened by the experience, but StarClan would not allow battles on their territory. I was forced to make an agreement. ThunderClan must now face ShadowClan where our territory meets. All cats but the kits, follow me to battle!"

Some of the clan cats hesitated, but Sandstorm and Graystripe followed their leader confidently, and the rest of the clan followed. Squirrelflight staggered in the back, still uncomfortable with her wound but determined to fight.

Toadkit and Rosekit slunk back into the nursery, their tails low. Bumblekit, Briarkit and Blossomkit sat in the middle of the clearing, watching the warriors leave until Squirrelflight's tail-tip disappeared around the bend in the forest.

The sun beat overhead as the two clans crested the slope and faced each other, each still on their own territory. Fur bristled on every cat's spine, and claws were being flexed experimentally. Several cats on both sides still showed wounds from the previous battles, a select few still had cobwebs patched over their fur, using honey to stick it to their bodies while they moved. No words were exchanged either between clanmates or from clan to clan. The unbearable silence of late fall was interrupted only by the rusting of leaves. As the leaders neared each other, low growls and intense snarled broke the silent tension. The rumbling growls and snarls intensified as the cats stared at each other, hackles raised, and without words or signals, the two young leaders flung themselves at each other, and their clans followed suit as the quiet forest quickly changed to chaos.

The two leaders tumbled over and over each other. Little skill or developed techniques were used in their fighting, only pure rage boiling over both of them. The hate seeping from cat to cat in pure, blind rage across the battlefield was growing and terrifying.

Russetstar lunged her claws at Bramblestar's throat, looking for a quick, easy kill. Bramblestar retaliated quickly, dodging her claws by ducking his head and aiming a bite at her stretched foreleg. Russetstar retaliated by raking the claws of her other paw across his face. Both leaders stepped back a bit, shaking off the sting of their wounds, before Russetstar one again jumped on the Thunderclan leader's back. Bramblestar quickly reared on his hind legs and twisted his head to catch Russetstar, but not quickly enough. The she-cat bit hard down on the back of his neck, a killing bite.

As Bramblestar crumpled to the ground, Russetstar quickly leaned down herself to pin down the limp body, standing in wait for his awakening. The cats of their clans had instinctively formed a gap in the fighting where the leaders fought, sensing that the battle would not be over until one of the two was dead for good.

A pained yowl came from a ShadowClan cat's throat, extremely close to where Russetstar lay in wait for Bramblestar's revival. This distracted Russetstar for a split second, just as the light returned to Bramblestar's eyes. The tom lunged his head forward in an instant, biting through the she-cat's throat, and as she fell Bramblestar returned the favor of laying in wait for her next breath.

After a little, Russetstar stirred, but feeling the cold paws pinning her down, she stayed as still as possible, keeping her eyes unfocused. In the moment before Bramblestar noticed the heartbeat once again flowing through her, she focused all her strength on her hindquarters and flung the Thunderclan leader off. Once again, they dove at each other in rage. Around them, the battle raged on.

As is the Warrior Code, the clans were not fighting each other with killing blows, but the tension of revenge and rage was almost enough to break the code of chivalry. Battles were always this way. But as the rage and the lust for revenge grew in that battle, the code and its chivalry was slowly forgotten.

Squirrelflight was struggling to battle properly with her wound, and Snaketail, blind with rage, pounced on top of the weak she-cat and tore into her throat. Sandstorm, nearby, leapt on top of Snaketail with a yowl of rage. Slowly, the pattern of rage and revenge spread to the whole clearing, and every cat fought to kill.

Blossomkit and Briarkit stared forlornly at the entrance to the camp. Unknowing of the immense rage of battle, they wished themselves to be fighting, alongside their clan with pride.

Toadkit and Rosekit joined the two, they too had a look of longing to be out and to fight.

"Who is there to stop us?" The silence in the camp was broken by Blossomkit, folding her ears back in annoyance. "They've all gone. Every single cat except us is fighting for our clan. So who is there to stop us from going too?"

Bumblekit's voice sounded from inside the nursery "Our consciences? We don't have the skills to fight all of ShadowClan."

The kits outside ignored him, the freedom of being unsupervised taking over their better judgement. Toadkit spoke up "And they may need reinforcements!"

"And we'd be heroes!"

"Maybe then Bramblestar would go ahead and apprentice us!"

The excitement was catching. Blossomkit raised her voice again "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Briarkit turned to the nursery. "Bumblekit, you coming?"

Still lying in the nursery, Bumblekit shook his head. "It doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

Briarkit frowned, but shook her head and turned to meet the other three kits, and they paraded proudly out of the camp.

Russetstar panted heavily, keeping an eye on the temporarily limp figure of Bramblestar. Both of them had lost three lives so far, with no sign of either having any advantage or higher skill. Just as she caught her breath, she saw Bramblestar pouncing at her out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, Russetstar dropped to her paws and let Bramblestar pass over her, pouncing at him after he landed heavily past her. She lunged at his throat, but raking claws barred her way to his throat. The temporary blindness given by dodging the claws allowed Bramblestar the opening he was hoping for, and he lunged his teeth into her already-scarred throat.

Russetstar went limp, and Bramblestar stood nearby the body, waiting for the cycle of attacking and dying to repeat again. He gave a sideways glance around the clearing.

The sun was just starting to decline from sun high, giving a slight shadow to the puddles of blood soaking the grass and the drops of blood sprinkled on the leaves. The clearing still roared with rage, but it was starting to fade.

Cats had spoken previous moons at the lake of battles making the lake run red, but only once before now was it taken literally. The slow, easy, almost unnoticeable slope on this part of the territory was now obvious as the blood of Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats ran together and slowly trickled into the lake, there spreading into slow, seeping pools of red in the deep blue water.

And still, the battle raged on as Thunderclan cats sparred with Shadowclan cats and Russetstar rose again and took down Bramblestar and waited for the cycle to start over and over again.

Bumblekit sighed as he lay in the nursery. He was lonely, yes, but he was also scared. He didn't know what was going to happen to his siblings or Toadkit and Rosekit. He hoped they would just get sent back, but he didn't know.

He crawled from out of the nursery and stared at the sky from through the branches. The sun was starting to sink, midway between sunhigh and sunset. _The battle should be over by now, and Bramblestar will be back with good news soon. _

Not wanting to get in trouble for being outside the nursery unsupervised, Bumblekit crawled back into the nursery and tried to nap.

Dawnpaw paced back and forth across the clearing, cursing everything she could think of. _If the battle had gone well, they should've gotten back by now._

The prospect of being alone in the camp while all her clanmates fought for their lives was infuriating. Her fur bristled as she paced across the clearing, taking care to avoid the few splotches of blood hat remained from last night's battle.

Her throat caught as she remembered the battle. One moment, she was a perfectly content apprentice. The next, her mother, brothers, and mentor were all murdered, along with several dear clanmates.

With a shake of her head, Dawnpaw fought to push the memories to the back of her mind. To entertain herself, she leapt onto Highbranch, admiring the view of the camp from the leader's viewpoint. Maybe she could sit on this branch without getting in trouble someday.

A crow called from a frighteningly close distance, setting Dawnpaw's fur on edge and causing her to leap down from the branch. Her paw slipped in one of the blotches of blood.

_They really should be getting back by now….. _

Russetfur shook her head, still seeing stars from the harsh blow she had just received, before lying down and trying to feel her strength and energy seep back into her. "There's only one life left in each of us," she meowed to her companion.

"I know, and that worries me." Blackstar growled as he paced across the blank space between the land of the living and starpelt.

"Dont worry. I'll get him."

Blackstar grunted and padded up to Russetfur, giving her a lick on the forehead. "I know you will…"

She purred as he licked her, then stiffly got back to her feet. "Is it about time for me to be getting back?"

"Yup. Right now, in fact." Blackstar turned away from her, and quickly faded away. Russetfur flicked her weary, death-wrought eyes open.

Bramblestar was sitting nearby, keeping half an eye on her. The two stared at each other in pure hate for a second.

Before the she-cat even bothered to take in her surroundings, she leapt at him in a blind fury. Bramblestar turned towards her as she leapt at him, allowing his claws to gorge at her side. Russetfur yowled at the pain, but it was not quite enough to stray her claws from their target, and they completely tore off the Thunderclan leader's scar-wrought throat.

Russetfur landed awkwardly on her non-injured side. Bramblestar's eyes glared at her, then quickly glazed over, and he fell, dead for the last time.

Russetfur lay there for a second, before noticing something odd.

The roaring and yowled of fighting cats had vanished completely.

The clearing was completely silent, save for the rustling of leaves and the lapping sound of the continually flowing and ebbing lake, still picking up and distributing the blood of dozens of cats into its dark, deep waters.

The Shadowclan leader struggled to her feet, blood still flowing from her wound, and surveyed her surroundings in oddly numb shock.

Not a single cat besides her stirred.

Every cat, warriors and medicine cats, apprentices and queens, and even a few foolish kits on the sidelines, was slaughtered and lying in a pool of their own blood and the blood of their enemies.

Russetfur felt pain flow through her whole body as her rapidly beating heart ached for more blood to pump, but it was denied this.

Slowly, the proud leader sunk to the ground and continued bleeding and bleeding with no cat alive to help her until she drew her last breath and said goodbye to the four clans, said goodbye to the warrior code, said goodbye to the forest.

And not a single cat stirred.

AN: WHAT IS THIS

AN UPDATE AFTER A YEARLONG HAITUS

AND I ONLY GIVE YOU GUYS FOUR PAGES OF GORE

How do you guys deal with me. Seriously, I'm so sorry for this delay.

There should only be one or two chapters left in this, along with an epilogue. I'm hoping to not be lazy and have huge hiatuses again since this was the hardest chapter to sit down and write.

I am so sorry again

I do not own Warriors

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
